


Pony Of A Meeting

by FeralWaffle



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Super Science Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: Dadsla, Everyone is a Pony, Gen, MLP AU, be gentle please, how to dad?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralWaffle/pseuds/FeralWaffle
Summary: So this was a brain child between me and friends and yes, this is a pony au.
Relationships: Nikola Tesla&Albert Einstein
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Pony Of A Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> OK legit, this is my 1st time writing anything My Little Pony related. So I am very sorry if it is hard to follow and if anyone has any constructive criticism please tell me.  
> Morgan and Tesla are unicorns both blue, moegan has a lighter coat  
> Westinghouse is an orange brownish coat and Edison is purple, they are earth ponies.  
> Ford and Albert are pegsus Henry is yellow and Albert is red. He is a baby in this one

Tesla breathed out, but more than anything it came out as a frustrated huff. But nonetheless he gave the little baby colt in front of him a timid smile.

“Come on little one, don’t you want to give Mr.Tesla a smooth time? We have an important meeting with The Snake Pit today and you aren’t making this easy.”

Instead the red pegasus just gave him a blank look and stuck out his tongue. Tesla quickly froze though, as the baby ruffled his feathers and his eyes seemed to glass over.

_ Oh no. _

Tesla quickly lit up his horn, magic engulfing his horn and the colt, “Oh no Albert,” he mauvered his magic so Albert was up to his face, “What’s wrong baby, are your pin feathers bothering you again?”

Tesla went and decided to nuzzle his muzzle against Albert’s neck and wings, wincing a little bit at the feeling of Albert’s pin feathers, “Okay, how about me and you make a deal? If you are even just a little bit manageable at this meeting, I’ll add bubbles to your oatmeal bath. The one with lavender that you like so much?”

In return the little colt just sniffed a little bit and put his hoof in his mouth sucking on it, Tesla let out a little huff that sounded suspiciously like a giggle, “I think that’s yes,” he nuzzled Albert a little making the little guy giggle, “Come on, let's get you all strapped up in your little swing and show those meanies what we got yeah?”

The response he got was the little colt holding his hooves stretched out giggling wanting a hug, in return Tesla brought him closer nuzzling him “I’m surprised you don’t have your cutie mark yet.” Teal trailed off, “Because obviously your special talent is being so darn cute!”

Tesla nuzzled him a bit more before manipulating his magic to hold the little colt aside. Tesla make sure to keep his focus on Albert as he put the sling on, something he never thought he would ever wear in his life. Kids were never apart of his plan, but with muck up the canterlot ponies had done cloning Albert Einstein, it seemed like he had to grow the buck up or let this little fella be raised as a war weapon. Not to mention the disappointment on Churchill’s face when he saw that Albert didn’t have a cutie mark at all, it made Tesla shudder. It was like the same disappointment Milutin had gotten when Tesla had gotten his.

Tesla shook his head as he put Albert into his swing, his horn finally glowing down and Albert wasn’t coated in his green magic anymore, “Alright Al, think we’ll be able to convince them to fund us?”

Tesla looked in the mirror and grinned as he looked themselves over and Albert’s little confused face, “I mean after all how could they say no to such a handsome stallion as yourself Albert?”

Tesla let out a genuine chuckle when Albert gave him a confused look when he looked up at him, “Come on little one, lets go.”

With that Tesla lit up his horn again, as he manipulated the magic to grab his invention. With a satisfied nod, he trotted out the door, and only hoped that The Snake Pit would at least consider this invention this time.

Walking to The Snake Pit though seemed more of a tedious task then wheat used be though, seemed everypony and their grandmothers wanted to stop him to coo at Albert. The foal in question, wasn't sure himself if he liked the attention. He often opted to hide himself in the sling away from the prying eyes of the stray unicorns from Canterlot. At least the unicorns seemed to know to keep their distance, the pegasi and earth ponies on the other hand….

Tesla knew they meant well, he really did! But on the other hand, his more irrational side thought these other ponies were going to try and take his- _ the _ baby away. At least they understood when he explained it, he didn't have the time to explain unicorns as a whole. At the end, of his walk Tesla could almost cry when he saw the building, Albert just looked up at him like he was stupid.

Tesla just nuzzled the top of Albert’s head and headed in, the walk down the hall was nosier this time around and Tesla wasn’t embarrassed to say it was him. He really couldn’t help himself, he was by himself alone with the foal and Tesla was almost positive Albert was somehow saying that Tesla needed to talk gibberish baby talk to him. Although he quickly stopped and stared in front of him and taking a deep breath, his magic just shining a little brighter.

**_Now gentlestallions, I present Nikola Tesla and The Unnamed Foal I just realized he was carrying!_ **

Tesla had to blink a few times at that and shake his head but nonetheless walked out with his head held high, as he walked in the stallions in front of him looked...startled? But, he kept his professional smile on his face. “Hello everypony! Today I would like to introduce you all to-“

Before Tesla could even finish his introductions he was suddenly face to face with Henry Ford. The yellow pegasus was cooing, making noises Tesla had never heard from the stallion before. It was almost unsettling if he was quite honest.

“Well who is this little fella!” Ford tried to reach his hoof out to touch the baby’s face, completely ignorant of Tesla. Before he could even touch the foal though, his body was engulfed with magic and set back into his chair by the others. “Um excuse you Tesla?”

Tesla just narrowed his eyes, “I think you mean excuse  _ you _ , please don’t touch Albert here, he’s going through a molt and is very cranky at the moment.” Tesla looked up to the other stallions, “I hope you  _ all _ understand?”

Before Ford could even protest Morgan answered for all them, the unicorn gave the two earth ponies and pegasus a look that stated that he wouldn’t be argued with “Of course Tesla, please continue. I’ll make sure these stallions will only see not touch.”

Tesla let out a sigh, “Thank you Mr.Morgan.” Tesla lit up his horn again, this time lifting his inventions on to the floor with a blanket, once he was satisfied with the layout he placed Albert on the blanket, “Now for my invention! It is all for the younger generation! Do you gentlstallions see the teddy bear Albert is currently falling asleep on?”

The stallions in front of him nodded, this was the most focused Tesla had ever seen them "Well there's a reason for that! The reason he is falling asleep so quickly is because I was able to manipulate a pony's body heat and heartbeat into the teddy bear."

Edison perked up at that, the purple earth pony raising an eyebrow, "So, this invention would be used for what? NICU foals and orphaned ones as well?"

Tesla let a himself smile a little as he lit his horn and manipulated one of the bears to Edison, who return held the bear close, "Yes, exactly! Now Edison if you could hold it up to your ear?"

Edison raised his eyebrow but did so anyway, "Thats, wow, you actually did it." Edison let go of bear as Morgan let his magic engulf the bear and bring it to himself.

Morgan raised his eyebrows and circled it around himself even as far as listening to it himself, the stallion let out a little huff out in surprise, "Tell us Tesla, what was the inspiration for this? This is far from what you usually invent." Morgan then let the bear be floated to Westinghouse, the large Stallion who was quite intrigued by it, but Morgan still continued, "If we were to fund this, I would like to have a bit of back story."

Tesla nodded, before he spoke though he used his teeth to pull the blanket over Albert, the foal shivering in his sleep, "Well, I think you all know the inspiration but I digress. It's this silly bitty boy right here." Tesla nuzzled him again looking up, "Little Red here doesn't have a mom of his own, and often enough me and the others couldn't give him the contact he needed all the time. But we can now, or more like I can," Tesla let our a frustrates huff, "But, before that, I had the thought to makes these bears."

Westinghouse spoke up next, “So you basically invented these so when your not there,your son could have something to hug. Then it popped into your head that orphan foals could benefit from these?”

Tesla just huffed at the comment, "He isn't mine Westinghouse, but yes, your correct. Something like this could help emotionally with young fillies, instead of being by themselves in the incubator. Instead of thinking they're by themselves, they'll have this Ursa Minor Teddy!"

Tesla then turned to Albert nuzzling him for a moment, the foal in question whining just a bit, “It’s so important for their emotional and mental health that they don’t feel alone, especially as foals!” Tesla insisted, feeling that old, empty ache creep into his bones. “I’m never going to let this little one feel alone...”

The Snake Pit looked at one another. All of their brows were furrowed, in the end, it wasn't any of The Snake Pit that broke the awkward silence that had been strung in the room, but the tiny foal that everyone thought was asleep.

It seemed Albert had awoken from a less than pleasant dream, before Tesla could even try and comfort him the little colt burst out in an ear piercing scream. Something that all the stallions but Tesla seemed to wince at.

Instead the unicorn engulfed the young Colt into a magic bubble. The young pegasus seemed to have calmed down immediately, only letting out the occasional sniffle.

Tesla rocked the young one in the bubble, "Aw don't worry Spitfire, its okay it was just a dream... You know Mr.Tesla has you."

After a few more rocks in the magic bubble, the little colt calmed down enough that Tesla was able to manipulate the magic to lay Albert on his back. The colt sniffled a little, burrowing his head into what mane Tesla had before just giving a blank look to everyone in the room. If Edison was quite honest, it was a look he felt on every level,  _ especially _ on a spiritual one.

Edison raised his brow though, "So, he's not your son Tesla? If you ask me this seems pretty fatherly."

Tesla felt himself flush, and shook his head, "Well of course! Your telling me if you had a crying foal, you  _ wouldn't _ comfort them Edison?"

Tesla felt immense satisfaction when the purple Earth Pony could only sputter out broken words, "Now gentlestallions, do you have anymore questions?"

Morgan just gruffed in response, "I suppose not, well besides the undermining question Tesla."

"Yes, Morgan? What would that be?" Asked his brow raised as he tried to scratch his brain at what he could have possibly forgotten. After all, what was so complicated about a stuffed bear like this?

“Well Tesla, how much are you asking?” Westinghouse asked, “That’s what Morgan meant, after all when you came in you were..” Westinghouse paused, “Well let's say a bit preoccupied with something else.”

At the last statement Westinghouse smirked and Tesla noticed that all of The Snake Pit was now staring at the little colt that had balanced himself on his shoulder. At that, Tesla was left a little flushed, but nevertheless he let out a little huff, only feeling a little embarrassed, “Sorry about that, I would think a reasonable start up would be at least five thousand bits?"

Tesla could only stare at the stallions in front of him, they all gave him a look before all their eyes seemed to dart to the little colt and back to each other. Tesla only shook his head slightly and lit up his horn, slowly putting things back into the box while The Snake Pit discussed amongst themselves. Tesla wasn't sure what they were discussing, they never really discussed anything in front of him before. Then again, Tesla knew not to get his hopes up, if anything that what they were trying to do.

As Tesla finally put everything back into the box, Tesla manipulated the baby swing and put it on. Albert who noticed Tesla putting the baby swing back on, fussed a bit on his back. 

Tesla only gave a soft smile, seeming to forget about the other stallions for a second, “Is someone excited to go on another walk hm?” Tesla then lit up Albert up with his magic lifting him up, the colt in question giving Tesla a very happy gurgle and a flap of his wings. Tesla only gave him a chuckle before maneuvering the little colt in the baby holder. “There, are we good now?”

“Yes, Tesla I think we’re good now.”

Tesla jumped, suddenly remembering he was in a room with four other stallions and that it wasn't just him and Albert in the room. “I’m sorry gentlestallions, I was a bit distracted putting everything away.”

“No worries Tesla,” Westinghouse said, speaking for the stallions, “But I think I speak for the rest of us when I say that we’ve come to a decision.”

That got Tesla’s attention, as Tesla looked over everyone over, he couldn't help but feel just a little optimism and a bit of nervousness. Tesla knew he really shouldn’t have felt this optimistic, but still he felt just a little bit of hope, “And what would that be?”

Morgan huffed a bit, “We have come to agree to give you five thousand bits each, then if it sells well one of would like to partner up with you,” Morgan put his hooves together, squinting just a bit, “Would you be able to come back in about a week or so we could discuss this more?”

Tesla blinked a few times, his shock more than showing on his face, “Yes, of course! Just name when you want me to come in and I’ll be here!”

“Good.” Morgan shook his head, his horn lighting up to manipulate a pen and paper writing something down, “I’m writing down the address of foal friendly restaurant in case you need to bring the little one, would that be alright?”

Tesla let out a sigh of relief and gave Morgan a thankful smile, “Yes, that would be perfect, I would leave him with as babysitter…” Tesla paused, shifting a bit uncomfortable at the thought of even leaving Albert alone. “But.. y’know.”

Morgan nodded his head, his magic engulfing the paper and holding it out to Tesla, “Yes, of course, now this is the address and we’ll see you next week on Friday at around 12 o'clock.”

Tesla a little more than happy, grabbed the paper with his magic from Morgans’, “That would be perfect thank you, me and Albert we’ll be sure to be there!”

“And while everyone talks I’ll watch Albert!” Ford said, everypony’s attention, back at the yellow pegasus.

“Edison please control him.” Morgan said, giving Ford a disappointed look, which in return Ford gave him his own displeased look as Morgan turned his attention back towards Tesla, “I’m sorry Tesla that won't happen without your permission. Your free to leave now if you like.”

Tesla nodded his head, “Of course, thank you gentlestallions. Me and Albert, and Ford?” Tesla paused, making sure he had the pegasus’s attention, which in retrospect Tesla got faster than he expected, “If.. you would like you could hold Alber that day if you like.”

As he said that, the little colt in his baby carrier made himself known with a little whines, which were silenced by Tesla rubbing Albert’s head. Tesla then looked up at everypony giving them a slight nod, “Now gentlestallions, I’ll make my leave and I’ll see you all on Friday.”

With that, Tesla lit up his horn and lifted the box up and paper making sure to put the paper in the box. He then turned and walked out, all while not noticing how the whole Snake Pit had their eyes trained on him. The once he left with everything and the door shut behind him, Tesla was completely unaware of the chaos he had created. 

“He’s a dad now?!” Edison couldn’t help but scream once he knew for sure Tesla couldn’t hear them, “When did he shag it up with a mare? When does  _ Nikola Tesla,  _ shag it up with anybody?!”

“And did you see that little colt’s coat?” Ford chimed in his smile wide, “Oh I can’t wait to hold him! Oh the little guy’s red coloring reminds me of Captain Spitfire y'know?”

Westinghouse smiled and nodded his head, “From the wonderbolts right? You know I’m not going to lie gentlestallions I don’t think Tesla didn’t look half bad with a little colt.”

“Gentlestallions!” Morgan finally interrupted, using a spell to magnify his voice just a little, “I believe if you were actually paying attention you would know, during that whole meeting Tesla  _ denied _ that the colt was his,” Morgan glared at Edison with that last testament shaking his head, “And honestly? Ford, could you at least control yourself just a little? It’s a colt, not a puppy, and Westinghouse, while I agree don't bring that up.”

Morgan stood up, stretching a bit walking to the door, all the other following after him, “Now everyone remember, we must be on our best behavior on Friday, this colt has changed the whole situation understood?” Morgan then gave a pointed look to everypony, “Now, let's head home, after all if Tesla were to agree to anything we might need to colt proof, so I think we should take note.”

There was a murmur of agreement as they all trotted out, as the door shut behind them, they couldn't help but wonder what this little colt could hold in their future advances In Tesla...


End file.
